


Kinktober 2019

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Biting, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dom Kibum, Dom/sub, Dominance Struggle, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, Gags, Impact Play, M/M, Minkey are absolutely whipped for each other, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Jinki, Sub Lee Taemin, Top Kim Jonghyun, ass worship, dom Jinki, dom Kim Jonghyun, sub minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: this will be updated every couple of years or so





	1. Spanking | Impact play (Onho)

**Author's Note:**

> i took a loooooooooooooot of liberties with the prompt list lol
> 
> the order will be non-Jongtae chapter then Jongtae chapter because i'm always a slut for Jongtae. some of these will be part of AUs i've come up with but don't have a set story for. i hope you enjoy :D

One word, Minho thought, that could describe his current situation, was cold.

 

Cold was the wooden floor, biting into his knees and elbows. Cold was the air on his tongue when he sucked in shaking breaths. Cold was his skin, bare and covered in a light sheet of sweat, the slightest breeze enough to make him shiver. Cold was the metal end of the cane running down his spine, tracing it, teasing him, enough to make him go mad if not for the knowledge of what was to come.

 

The coldest thing, however, was Jinki’s voice, striking in contrast to the stiff silence of the room. “You didn’t ask my permission beforehand, did you?”

 

Minho swallowed the hard lump in his throat, grimacing as it went down. “No, sir.” He hissed as the cane traveled lower, almost reaching his ass before traveling up again. When he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, he couldn’t tell if it was from relief or disappointment.

 

Jinki tsked and Minho could feel his eyes boring into his skin, turning him to ice and leaving him bitten with frost. “You know what happens when you disobey me, Minho.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jinki hummed low from his chest in response. “Ten spankings, then. Count them.”

 

The first blow is never what he expects. Every time he thinks he remembers the feeling from the last session, and he’s proven wrong just as many. It doesn’t hurt, at first, but soon enough, pain blooms and spreads across his skin, burning hot at the point of impact. The warmth seeps forward, too, and he finds himself getting hard already. His cheeks heat similarly, embarrassment washing over him at his body’s involuntary reaction. Even more when he craves another strike, lusting for that feeling to sear through him again, bring warmth back to his cold existence.

 

The second just reaffirms Minho’s belief from the first. Only this time the old pain never lessened before the new pain began, intensifying both of them, mixing them together in a sickly savory way. The third is more of the same, the fourth making the pleasure nearly unbearable, whole body tensed, as if trying to keep it from fading.

 

By the fifth blow Minho’s gone weak. His arms ache under the pressure of keeping himself upright, pain now searing up his lower back and down his thighs, blood rushed south and cock throbbing with need. For the first time he’s aware of his own voice, the wrecked sob that escapes his lips. Broken. He doesn’t even have the strength left to be embarrassed anymore, too overwhelmed by his need for release, for the next blow, for Jinki.

 

Nine strikes in all, each one sending him lower than the last, limbs shaking, breath mixing with the stale air as he pants. So hard it hurts, every ounce of self-control focused on not wrapping his hand around his dick, knowing it would just lead to more punishment. Jinki’s gone back to stroking his skin with the metal end, like dry ice on the bruise beginning to form. Dragging it out when Minho would do anything just to feel it again.

 

The tenth blow, Minho cums.

 

Covering the floor in his release, moaning as his back arches. Heat encompassing him, making him a slave to it, no choice but to give in. Pain dissolving just for this moment, overtaken by sweet gratification, by the tingling underneath his skin. Stomach churning as his insides knot and slowly unravel, orgasm beginning to fade. He hears his own heavy breathing now, can feel the sweat on his brow sticking to the floor, not even aware he had fallen over until that moment. Even when he opens his tightly shut eyes, he can’t see anything,

 

His heart starts when there’s two arms around his shoulders, making it jump into his throat. It calms once he realizes who it is, his soft lips pressing against his ear, teeth barely scraping by it. The tip burns hot as Jinki breathes into it, “Good boy.”

 

And although Minho can’t see it, he knows the smile across his face is warm.


	2. Ass worship | Rimming/Analingus (Jongtae)

Taemin thought his original concern was comical at best.

 

Just another result of reading stupid comments online that he knew better than to look at. However, he went against his better judgement this one time, and now it wouldn’t stop nagging at the back of his mind.

 

But how was he supposed to know confiding in his boyfriend about his body image issues would lead to this?

 

“Your ass is so cute, baby.” Jonghyun said as he held it in each of his hands. “It’s perfect for you. It’s perfect for my hands.”

 

“Hyung…” Taemin whined, hiding his burning face in the crook of his arm. It was all Jonghyun’s fault, really, praising him like this while Taemin was bare for him, on his knees with his ass in the air, so exposed. All for Jonghyun to see.

 

When Jonghyun pressed a quick kiss to his hole Taemin squeaked, flushing darker at his own reaction. Jonghyun couldn’t even see his face, but there was no way he didn’t see that Taemin’s cock was already hard without even being touched. “It was made to take my fingers,” Jonghyun accentuated his words by letting his thumb brush by Taemin’s hole, making him shiver, “my cock,” Taemin moaned at the thought of it, “my tongue.”

 

And with that, Jonghyun was prodding his tongue at Taemin’s entrance, sending his nerves alight, making his thighs shake. “Oh, fuck…” He gasped out, feeling the warmth pooled in his stomach growing hotter, spreading across his entire body, completely encompassed by heat.  His legs tensed under the effort of trying not to rock back into Jonghyun, urgency always more impatient than his mind. That was one of the nice things about having Jonghyun as a boyfriend; he always made their time together last, took things slow.

 

So slow that when his tongue finally slipped in, sending a jolt of pleasure up Taemin’s spine, he immediately pulled away, leaving Taemin with nothing. His whine came out with a huff of air, threading his fingers through his fringe. Even when he knew their session would last longer the more Jonghyun teased, it didn’t stop the disappointment he felt when he no longer had that pleasure coursing through him, nothing to kindle the fire building at his core. “You always take what I give you so well, baby, you’re so good for me.” Jonghyun murmured when he pressed another kiss on the soft skin of his ass. Taemin’s grasp on his hair tightened, enough to feel the pull on his scalp. “You’ll cum for hyung like a good boy, right, Taeminnie?”

 

The words settled in Taemin’s stomach like a punch. “Y-yes, hyung,” and he could tell Jonghyun was smirking without even having to see it.

 

Then Jonghyun’s mouth was on him again, tongue dragging across his hole, making Taemin’s face clench. The tip just barely slipped past the first ring of muscle before pulling back out, pulling a groan from deep in Taemin’s chest before he lowered his face into the mattress. He couldn’t breathe like this, but what did it matter when Jonghyun kept stealing his breath with every press of his tongue? It was enough to keep Taemin’s nerves alight, shocking them awake with each fleeting entrance, but Taemin needed much more than that. He wanted to be stretched open, to feel Jonghyun inside him, pressing against his walls, making him so full he couldn’t stand it. He whimpered as his cock began to leak precome, desperate to be pushed over the edge, but he was at Jonghyun’s mercy. There was no choice but to accept what he was given.

 

When Jonghyun finally slipped his tongue all the way through it caught Taemin off-guard, dull pain in the small of his back nothing compared to the throbbing of his dick. His legs shook and his free hand scrambled for purchase on the bedsheets underneath him, tightening around them so hard his knuckles turned white. But Jonghyun didn’t stop there, couldn’t, had to build up a momentum, determined to break Taemin before putting him back together again. 

 

And the only way to do that was to tongue-fuck him until his back arched, until he was moaning and whimpering and gasping under his ministrations, limbs gone weak, mind gone foggy. He had to hold Taemin up by his hips, too weak to keep himself upright any longer, thighs shaking and quivering. His chin dug into the mattress as let out every sound that was in him, loud and broken, too far gone to care. The painful pleasure is unbearable as it spreads across him in waves, his insides knotting together.

 

Without warning, Jonghyun pulled his mouth away, and Taemin nearly shouted in frustration. Instead, he only whined, making noises that almost sounded like “no”, but even he couldn’t be sure.

 

But then there was something else prodding at Taemin’s entrance, too hard and stiff to be his tongue, but not nearly big enough to be his cock. They sheathed into him with ease, and once they were fully inside him, Taemin immediately recognized them as Jonghyun’s fingers. Jonghyun began scissoring them in Taemin’s hole, stretching him, pressure against his walls making his cock twitch. He moaned again as he felt the burn, so hot it made him lightheaded, dropping his cheek to the mattress. When Jonghyun pulled them out and thrust them back in, he didn’t take his time doing it once more, and again, building up a rhythm that told Taemin he wouldn’t last much longer.

 

Jonghyun’s free hand stroked down Taemin’s arched back, slightest pressure on his skin enough to make him shout, so sensitive to every small touch. It stopped once it was at his hip again, grasping it, using it as leverage to fingerfuck Taemin harder. Taemin’s own were wrapped around the bedsheets, bunching them together, pulling them out from beneath the bed.

 

Taemin wasn’t even aware of Jonghyun leaning down until his hot breath was fanning out against his ear, whispering into it, “Cum for hyung, baby boy.” And then it hit Taemin all it once; the unraveling in his stomach, the pleasure coursing through him, tingling beneath his fingertips, the white behind his eyelids, the throbbing in his cock as it leaked onto their bed. Jonghyun kept thrusting into him throughout his orgasm, helping him ride it out, making him whimper from oversensitivity. The white gradually faded back to black and suddenly Taemin felt as though he could collapse if not for the hand still holding him up. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, dry from breathing so heavily, only to feel Jonghyun cover them with his own. He moved against him gently, and Taemin tried his best to kiss him back, still struggling to find his breath. 

 

Jonghyun traced Taemin’s bottom lip with his tongue, distracting him from Jonghyun pulling his fingers out, and sucked on it as he helped flip Taemin onto his back. His hand found Taemin’s cheek and he stroked his thumb across it before leaning back, just enough so they could look into each other’s eyes. Taemin’s face grew warm again as he felt Jonghyun’s eyes on him but didn’t look away until Jonghyun was kissing his forehead, feeling his breath as he murmured against it,

 

“Absolutely perfect.”


	3. Dominance struggle (Onkey)

It started with Jinki on top; which wasn’t a big deal to Kibum, it happened. Sometimes it was just the most natural position, nothing to overthink. Of course, as long as Jinki allowed him to flip them over once their sessions became more heated, soft kisses turned to biting, gentle touches turned desperate, hard cocks pressing together.

 

But this time, when Kibum tried to push Jinki onto his back, he stayed rooted in place, forcing Kibum against the mattress again. He scoffed in surprise before pulling his lips away, immediately missing the feeling of Jinki’s plump lips against his, but needing them to say this next thing. “What the fuck, hyung?”

 

The smirk that spread across Jinki’s face was somewhere between playful and seductive, a line he bordered all too often. “What’s the matter, Bummie?”

 

Kibum tried not to roll his eyes at his use of the cute nickname at a time like this. “You know what.” He attempted to lift himself up once more only to fall backwards again, huffing indignantly. “What are you doing? Stop playing around and let me take over.”

 

Jinki leaned down and caught Kibum’s bottom lip between his, sucking on it, trying Kibum’s patience and willingness to not melt into the kiss. “What’s wrong with that? I thought you’d love to have hyung’s cock stretching you open.”

 

Normally the idea of that would churn Kibum’s stomach with arousal until he had no choice but to pin Jinki down, make him watch as he prepped himself, no touching, before sitting on his dick, but not like this. Not when Jinki was trying to call the shots, towering above him, preventing Kibum from doing what he wanted. He was being cheeky for God knows what reason and it made Kibum’s blood boil. 

 

So instead he fixed Jinki with a glare, warning him that his patience was wearing thin. And usually, that look alone would have Jinki giving in, defiance melting with every brush of Kibum’s fingers, or his lips, or tongue. Or cock.

 

But instead it just made Jinki’s smile grow wider. “Doesn’t it sound nice? I could eat you out until you’re begging for me to be inside you, and then sink into you so slowly you can feel every inch of hyung’s cock pressing against your walls.” Jinki said, ignoring the way Kibum laughed at loud at the word “beg”. “And then I could thrust into you so hard you scream, letting all the neighbors know just how well hyung fucks you.”

 

This time Kibum really did roll his eyes. “Very funny, hyung.” He’d be lying if he said his boyfriend’s words didn’t effect him at all, but the idea of him somehow turning Kibum submissive was so ridiculous it prevented him from deriving any pleasure from his words. He couldn’t even picture it, let alone act it out.

 

Jinki was still smiling down at him, and Kibum wasn’t sure if he was thinking of a response or waiting for him to say more, but Kibum’s mind was somewhere else. Now that they’d been talking for awhile, Jinki surely must’ve let his guard down. And while it was no secret Jinki was stronger than Kibum, he wasn’t exactly weak, either. So in one swift movement, he wrapped his leg around Jinki’s waist, and finally, finally, rolled them over so Kibum was on top.

 

He barely had time to let out a sigh of relief before he thought to grab Jinki’s wrists, not wanting to risk the chance of him possibly overpowering him. But Jinki didn’t resist at all; he simply let Kibum pin him down, all while keeping that grin on his face. 

 

And suddenly, everything fell into place in Kibum’s mind.

 

“You want me to be rougher with you, huh?” Kibum said, feeling a smile of his own pull at his cheeks. The way Jinki nodded in response was almost comical in this context but he kept his resolve. “Why? Are you just that desperate for me to break you that you had to make me lose my temper?” Jinki didn’t nod this time, but Kibum didn’t miss the way his Adam’s apple moved as he gulped. His reaction made Kibum laugh again before he leaned down, pressing their bodies flush together, taking note of how hard Jinki’s cock was against his stomach, before licking the shell of Jinki’s ear. “I already know what a dirty, perverted hyung you are. There’s no need to play games with me.” He smirked at the way Jinki shivered beneath him. 

 

Kibum let his lips travel further down until he was kissing along Jinki’s jawline, soft skin heating under his ministrations. “You think I don’t notice the way you press down on the bruises I mark you with every morning? How loud you get when I keep you bordering the edge before pulling you back? How hard you cum when I finally push you over?” He prodded his tongue at the soft area beneath Jinki’s ear just to hear him whimper and smirked at how well it worked.

 

“Bummie…” Jinki breathed, fingers weakly grabbing onto the sides of Kibum’s shirt, like he didn’t want to be noticed but couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

 

“You’re so out of breath already. Are you just that desperate you’re getting worked up without me even touching you?” Kibum smirked as he traced Jinki’s jaw with his tongue.

 

“Yes.” Jinki responded, making Kibum laugh again at his shamelessly truthful answer. Jinki was never one to lie, anyways.

 

He let one of his hands travel down Jinki’s torso, brushing his sides, causing Jinki to shy away from the touch. “You’re right about your size, hyung, but there’s one thing I own that you don’t.” Kibum murmured as he grabbed Jinki’s ass, forcing out a squeak that made Kibum smirk again. He brought his lips to Jinki’s ear, purposefully letting his hot breath brush his skin, answering the question he never asked,

“You.”


	4. Mirror Sex (Jongtae)

Taemin had really taken things too far this time.

 

And it’s not like Jonghyun noticed because he was staring at Taemin’s ass or anything, he was just...trying to copy Taemin’s dance moves. That’s all. And nothing more.

 

Okay maybe he was looking, but the important part is that he noticed something strange. Or more like, he didn’t notice something that was supposed to be there. 

 

The outline of Taemin’s boxer briefs on his sweats. It just wasn’t there.

 

So Jonghyun tried to rationalize it at first, that maybe the material of his sweats was just too thick, or his briefs were just really, really tight. If the latter were true then that would create a whole new problem for Jonghyun and he’d definitely need to see them for himself. But then he saw Taemin’s front in the mirror, saw his dick moving underneath his clothes, and his fear was confirmed. Taemin just wasn’t wearing underwear that day.

 

The realization turned his movements sloppy, mind becoming preoccupied by other things. Like, why had Taemin done this? Did he just forget, was it for himself, was he hoping Jonghyun would notice? It led to him being scolded by Kibum more times than he’d like to admit, but even when he was getting yelled at, he only had eyes for Taemin, whether it was glancing at him directly or finding his reflection in the mirror.

 

And that’s when his lower stomach churned with a delicious plan.

 

All it took was him blocking the door of the practice room before Taemin could leave, a simple question of “is there anything you’d like to tell me?”, and Taemin’s exhausted eyelids widened before he looked away. His reaction was more than enough of an answer for Jonghyun.

 

That’s how he got Taemin to back into the room, asking more questions he already knew the answer to just to see his flushed cheeks burn hotter, before they were both on the floor; Taemin on his knees with his ass in the air and Jonghyun behind him, pulling his sweats off and revealing Taemin’s soft skin.

 

“Hyung, I already p-prepped at home,” Taemin’s voice came out rushed, sloppy, “you don’t need to do anything, j-just - ” He cut himself off with a moan as Jonghyun let his thumb press through that first ring of muscle, seeing for himself that it was true, and then slowly, gradually, pushing it in all the way, careful not to hurt him.

 

“You really thought this through. Any particular reason why you decided to treat hyung today?” Jonghyun asked as he watched his thumb disappear into Taemin’s hole, bottom lip catching between his teeth as his cock twitched at the thought of being inside his warmth.

 

Taemin took a few breaths before replying, “Do I need a reason to spoil you?”

 

He supposed he didn’t. But if his goal was to get Jonghyun so worked up, fill him with the need to be inside him, and fuck him right there, right now, then he definitely succeeded.

 

The thrust of his hips as he entered Taemin was hard enough to hear their skin slap. Taemin, face down on the floor, so hot and tight around him, sweaty t-shirt sticking to his back, hair messy and just begging to be pulled. His hands were on Taemin’s hips to use as leverage, pulling him onto his cock just to fuck him deeper.

 

But with Taemin’s head down, he was missing the best part of all of this.

 

There were mirrors everywhere in the practice room, on every wall, even on the ceiling. Every time Jonghyun looked into a different one he got a new angle; the one to the side letting him watch as his cock disappeared inside Taemin, showcasing the perfect curve of his back, making him swear it arched more and more with each thrust. The one in front, showing him his own facial expressions as he sunk into Taemin’s little hole, his own sweat across his forehead and neck, the way Taemin’s fingers curled into the wooden floor. The one on the ceiling allowing him to see everything at once. 

 

He had to share this with him.

 

“Taeminnie, lift your head up.” Jonghyun said, surprised at how rough his voice sounded already.

 

Instead of a reply, Taemin just shook his head, something Jonghyun wouldn’t have seen if he hadn’t been staring into the mirror in front of them.

 

After having sex with Taemin for years and dating him for even longer, Jonghyun knew Taemin’s body language better than his own. He also knew that Taemin got embarrassed easily, to the point where he’d miss out on experiences he’d enjoy. 

 

But most of all, he knew that Taemin liked it when Jonghyun made him do what he wanted.

 

So he reached down and grabbed a fistful of Taemin’s hair, still soft after being bleached to hell and back, and pulled.

 

Taemin’s head was yanked back just enough that he was eye level with his own reflection, and Jonghyun didn’t miss the moan he let out, such a whore for having his hair pulled. He could finally see the way Taemin’s lips were parted, red from the way Jonghyun knew he must’ve bitten them. He could finally see the darkness of Taemin’s irises underneath his hooded eyelids, overtaken with lust and desire. And best of all, Taemin could finally see himself.

 

The way Taemin’s face immediately flushed pinker was almost comical. But he didn’t resist Jonghyun’s grasp on him, stayed in that position with Jonghyun holding him up by his hair, arms too weak and shaky to support himself.

 

However, every time Taemin saw his own reflection for more than two seconds his gaze would drop down, staring at the floor before trying again. His blush had spread to his ears now, obviously even more embarrassed than before, now that he could see. But Jonghyun couldn’t have that. He needed Taemin to see the effect he was having on him, how his expression twisted whenever Jonghyun went slower, savored every inch of his length being enveloped in his heat. He needed Taemin to see his own cock, red tip dripping onto the floor, just begging to be pushed over the edge. He needed Taemin to see the arch of his back, his hands clenching into fists, his thin thighs shaking with need. He needed Taemin to see how beautiful he was.

 

So he pulled even harder, earning a squeak from Taemin, dragging Taemin up until his back was flush against his chest. “Look at yourself. Look at what I’m doing to you.” Jonghyun breathed into Taemin’s ear, purposefully letting his lips brush against it. “Look at how needy you are for me. Your expressions, your noises, your body, are all screaming it out. Look at yourself and see how desperate you are.”

 

“Hyung…” Taemin whined out, the first thing he’d said in awhile. His voice was already getting higher and his eyes were closing in that non-sleepy way. Jonghyun knew he was close.

 

“That’s right. Look at what hyung is doing to you and remember no one else can fuck you this good.” Jonghyun ended his sentence by biting Taemin’s earlobe, playing with the piercing with his tongue.

 

Taemin was breathing so hard it was audible even over the slap of their skin. His hips began rolling back into Jonghyun, too far gone to hold still anymore, trying to take him in deeper, faster, anything. The added stimulation made Jonghyun aware of how close he was, too, but he wasn’t going to cum before Taemin. He needed to make sure his needs were met before even thinking about his own.

 

“Are you gonna cum, baby?” Jonghyun cooed, pressing a quick kiss to the soft spot beneath Taemin’s ear.

 

Taemin’s pulled against his hold, probably in an attempt to nod, before realizing he couldn’t with Jonghyun’s hand still fisted in his hair. “Y-yes, hyung…” He barely managed to let out before moaning again, hot breath escaping his open mouth.

 

Jonghyun used his free hand to grab Taemin’s chin, turning his head forward, before continuing. “Watch yourself when you cum.” He said, only getting a whimper in confirmation.

 

It was obviously a struggle for Taemin to keep his eyes open, especially since Jonghyun knew it was Taemin’s habit to clench his face whenever overwhelmed with pleasure. But he knew he could do this, and that Taemin would try his best to do whatever Jonghyun said, because he wanted whatever Jonghyun wanted.

 

Taemin was crying out with each thrust now, loud enough to fill the entire room, no comprehension of his own volume. That or he just didn’t care if anyone else heard them. Jonghyun couldn’t decide which was better, Taemin getting so lost in this feeling he lost his senses as well, or Taemin being so shameless he’d let anyone know exactly what Jonghyun was doing to him. But either way, it was enough to make Jonghyun speed up, chasing down his own release, spurred on by Taemin’s noises. He wanted to see how loud he could make him scream.

 

Every sound Taemin let out went straight to Jonghyun’s dick, throbbing with need as he fucked into Taemin’s hole. He was so impossibly tight and hot, each stroke sending him closer and closer, bucking up into that heat, encompassing his body in the same warmth. “Cum for me, baby, cum for hyung.” His voice sounded strange to his own ears, as though it was echoing off the walls instead of leaving his throat.

 

But then Taemin was moaning so loud it was nearly a shout, tightening around him, taking Jonghyun with him. Jonghyun’s jaw clenched as his orgasm passed through him, spreading throughout his body, feeling it in his fingertips. He had his eyes on Taemin the entire time, watching his cum leak out of his cock before running down the sides, white a stark contrast to the angry red of the shaft. Taemin’s eyes blinking over and over, trying so hard to keep them open, staring down his own reflection. His thick lips parted as soft moans left his mouth, Jonghyun still thrusting into him to help him ride it out. Still rolling his hips in sloppy circles, thighs shaking involuntarily. Spent. More beautiful than ever.

 

So beautiful Jonghyun just had to kiss his cheek, heated skin underneath his lips. He watched as a lazy smile spread across Taemin’s face, the best he could manage while still struggling to catch his breath. And then a glint in his eye before his mouth parted, breathing out his first full sentence since before they began,

 

“I should forget my underwear more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized the ending might be confusing so: Taemin forgot his underwear because he got distracted by jacking off that morning. He didn't actually plan everything ahead of time lol


	5. Biting (Minkey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than expected due to an unexpected and prolonged period of depression. It's not over yet so no promises that the next chapter will be out any sooner.

It was so easy for Kibum to get lost in his own feelings when it came to Minho.

 

And if you asked him, it was Minho’s fault for purposefully walking around in only a towel when he was all abs and muscles and gorgeousness. Not that Kibum would ever admit that to him.

 

So if Minho had to take another shower after they were done, then so be it. At least Kibum would join him this time.

 

His hair was still wet underneath Kibum’s fingertips, cradling his face in his hands as their lips met over and over. Just teasing kisses, at first, an attempt to get them both riled up so it would be all the more gratifying when they gave in. But then Minho kept trying to deepen it, trying to pull Kibum onto him, keep Kibum’s mouth on him longer, taste him deeper. Kibum could feel him starting to buck up into him, craving friction, already becoming hard. And when Minho was this desperate, how could Kibum say no?

 

He let their tongues meet and savored the moan Minho let out, knowing he was enjoying getting what he wanted by the way his grip on his shirt relaxed. Kibum would’ve sighed if he wasn’t preoccupied with sucking on Minho’s bottom lip, catching it between his teeth before letting it go.

 

“You do this to me on purpose.” Kibum murmured against Minho’s lips, brushing them together with each word.

 

If Kibum leaned back far enough, he would’ve seen the grin spreading across Minho’s face instead of feeling it. “Do what?”

 

“This.” Kibum repeated, sneaking his hand down Minho’s bare side before stopping where his towel was wrapped around his waist. Minho gasped against Kibum’s lips and he smirked at his reaction. “Wearing this around when you could’ve easily changed into something else.” He let his fingers brush across the towel, the tips barely ghosting his skin, and he could practically hear Minho’s begs already. “It’s really quite easy to take off. Should I show you?”

 

“Yes, please.” Minho breathed, halfway to desperate already. Kibum couldn’t help but let his smirk grow at how worked up he was already. How worked up Kibum had made him. 

 

With quick fingers he unraveled Minho’s towel, the fabric slipping down Minho’s frame before settling underneath him, leaving him bare. Now Kibum was feeling along the newly exposed skin; the coarse hair beneath his navel, the shape of his hips, the outside of his thighs. Even though Kibum wasn’t looking, he knew how beautiful he looked right now. He probably had Minho’s body memorized by now but he still didn’t tire of seeing it, the subtle changes over time, the way it reacted to his stimulation. 

 

It made him want to leave a few changes of his own.

 

Kibum’s mouth found its way to Minho’s jaw, kissing the soft area below his ear, making him let out a content hum. He prodded at it with his tongue before he let his teeth sink into it, hearing Minho groan right next to his ear. His hands tightened around Kibum’s shirt again, wrinkling it, but thankfully it was just an old graphic tee. Minho could do whatever he wanted with it.

 

Once he felt he had left a significant enough mark Kibum traveled lower, biting Minho’s skin again, repeating the same method. Minho moaned out Kibum’s name as he worked, a reassurance that he was enjoying this treatment. And Kibum loved it too, loved hearing Minho’s voice, loved hearing the sounds he made for him. Everything Minho did just made Kibum want more of it, and he was determined to do just that. 

 

He traveled lower still, down to Minho’s collarbone, making him hiss through his teeth. Kibum could feel Minho’s hands on his back scrambling, trying to lift his shirt to his shoulders so he could touch his bare skin. Minho’s hands were big and warm resting on his back and Kibum moaned into Minho’s collarbone to let him know how much he liked the way they felt. He smirked again when Minho began stroking his skin, obviously figuring out what his moan meant.

 

“Kibum…” Minho breathed, voice titling up at the end to indicate he wanted to ask something, rather than just saying his name for the sake of it. Kibum hummed in reply, not willing to detach his lips. He felt Minho take a breath before he continued, “Would you...suck me off, please?”

 

Kibum was all too happy to fulfill his request.

 

He pulled back and admired his handiwork, approving the amount of dark spots that now littered Minho’s neck and chest. There were few things Kibum loved more than physical proof of his dedication to Minho and his pleasure. But, true to his word, he dropped down between Minho’s legs, seeing Minho fully hard for him. His chest burst with pride at the sight, how he made him reach this state without even touching his cock. He pressed a kiss at the base and grinned at the way Minho’s thighs quivered, the small gesture enough to generate that kind of response.

 

His lips found the tip and he sucked around the head, watching as Minho threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned. Determined to see an even stronger reaction, Kibum sank lower, taking the head into his mouth. He let his tongue circle around it before licking at the slit, giving out a moan of his own at the taste of Minho’s precome. Minho cursed and bucked his hips up, and although Kibum could handle more of his length, he still held them down with both hands, pinning them onto the bed. He couldn’t have Minho cumming too fast. What Kibum had in mind was much more time consuming.

 

When Minho let out another moan, Kibum lifted his head up, no longer close enough to even breathe on Minho’s cock. He heard Minho begin to whine before he cut himself off, breath catching in his throat as Kibum’s teeth bit down his inner thigh. “Oh, fuck, Kibum…” Minho’s voice was already a higher pitch, the desperation in it growing the longer Kibum sucked in his skin.

Kibum pulled back to admire his handiwork once more, giving it a few licks to help soothe the burn. And then his mouth was back on Minho’s dick, peppering kisses up the shaft before mouthing at the tip again. He watched as Minho’s hand raised to thread through his own hair, fingers tightening around it, and his mouth lay open as different curses and moans spilled from his lips.

 

Without warning, Kibum sank down the length, taking as much of Minho into his mouth as he could. He could feel Minho trying to buck up against his hands as he cried out, but Kibum’s grasp on him stayed firm. He lifted his head up until only his lips were around the tip before going down again, setting up a rhythm just like that.

 

Every time Minho’s voice became too high and too loud, a telltale sign he was about to cum, Kibum would drag himself away before he could. Minho would start whining again, pleading with him to let him cum, but always cut himself off when Kibum bit his inner thighs once more. Eventually Minho was completely littered in Kibum’s marks, and Kibum thought he couldn’t look more beautiful.

 

Kibum could tell Minho was beginning to lose energy from his constant edging, his heavy breathing audible as he lay limp on their mattress. When Kibum’s lips returned to his length a second later his breath left as a broken moan, and Kibum knew when enough was enough.

 

He brought Minho to the edge one more time before lifting off his cock, hearing him whine one last time as his lips rested against his hip bone. One of his hands traveled over until the tips of his fingers were just barely brushing his length, dragging across his overly-sensitive skin as they did so. 

 

“Cum for me, Min.”

 

Kibum ended his sentence with a harsh bite onto Minho’s hips. He felt Minho’s cock twitch against his fingertips as he released onto his stomach, long, soft moan filling the room from Minho’s bliss. Kibum watched as his cum pooled between the ridges of Minho’s abs and felt a fire begin to burn in his own stomach.

 

But more importantly. “I’m proud of you, Minho.” Kibum said, laying himself next to Minho so he could connect their lips, sucking Minho’s bottom lip into his mouth. “Thank you for putting up with all of that.”

 

“I feel like I should be the one thanking you.” Minho replied, voice rough from overuse yet still soft and sweet. Like he could be anything else when he talked to Kibum.

 

Kibum tried and failed to not let his heart melt when he finally leaned back and saw the dazed yet happy look in Minho’s large eyes. “You can thank me when I help you clean up in the shower.” He said, only now aware of the grin pulling at his cheeks.

 

Minho pressed a kiss to one of them before saying, “I hope that’s a promise.”


	6. Toys | Gags (Jongtae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long because SOME BITCHES have depression.
> 
> it's me, i'm bitches. sorry about...all of this.

Taemin had no idea what would happen next.

 

How could he, when his vision was cut off by a piece of fabric, wrapped tight around his head? When Jonghyun was taking extra care to be as quiet as possible, and to not accidentally brush his sensitive skin? When he couldn’t even reach out to try and find Jonghyun with his bound hands, wrists tied together by the same scarf threaded through their bedpost? When he couldn’t even ask Jonghyun what his plan was if he wanted to, because of the ball gag in his mouth?

 

“You really are too pretty like this, Taeminnie.” Jonghyun said, slight breathiness in his lovestruck tone. The blush that spread across Taemin burned on his skin, making him squirm in a fruitless attempt to get away from it. The heat was almost too much to bear already and Jonghyun hadn’t even started.

 

But when it did start, it was more than he could’ve anticipated.

 

The sudden vibrations on his inner thigh went straight to his dick, electricity through his veins, so close yet not close enough. He moaned into the gag, hearing his own voice muffled, yet still so loud. His blush spread at the sound, embarrassment rushing over him at how accidentally loud he was being.

 

As the vibrations began to slowly, teasingly travel upwards, Taemin became aware of the warm spot on his stomach where he was leaking precome. Everytime he moved it spread further, dripping down his sides and into his navel. But he loved the feeling, he loved making a mess of himself. He loved it when Jonghyun turned him into a mess.

 

Finally the vibrations were reaching his cock, and his breath caught in his throat from anticipation. He could almost feel it now, the pressure on the head, the pleasure rushing throughout his whole body just from the one simple instrument. 

 

But of course that wasn’t what Jonghyun had in mind. Taemin knew how much Jonghyun loved to tease, to drag things out, to make Taemin so desperate he would do or say anything for his touch. So of course he would trace around his dick where it lay on his stomach. Of course Jonghyun would try and make him squirm more when he was already breathing heavily, try and drag his voice out when it was already broken. He tried to beg for Jonghyun’s touch, but it was no use when he was gagged, only coming out as a broken whine. Occasionally his cock would twitch and hit the head of the vibrator, sweet relief rushing over him for just one second, before Jonghyun was traveling downwards again, frustration building at his core. He became aware of his own movements again, the way he kept arching his hips upwards, aching for stimulation, heels of his feet planted firmly in the mattress. It wasn’t like he was trying to, he just couldn’t control himself any longer.

 

When the vibrator was pulled away Taemin wanted to scream. Instead he sobbed into his gag, still rolling his hips into empty air, needing to feel something, anything. For a moment, there was nothing except the quietest shuffle, so ambiguous Taemin couldn’t make out what it was. Then, a palm on his hip, pressing him down until he was flat against the bed again. Taemin huffed through his nose but literally couldn’t complain.

 

Then there was a feeling even more familiar to him than the vibrator. Something slick prodding at his hole, and if he had to guess from the size, it was Jonghyun’s finger. The visual in his mind made him moan again, picturing his boyfriend’s veiny hand between his legs, tip of his index finger circling the tight hole he knew so intimately well. Taemin tried to take him in, tried to roll his hips just right so he would enter him, but Jonghyun’s free hand just pushed down on him harder. He whined out of desperation, already feeling the warmth that had been gradually building in his stomach begin to fade.

 

“Patience, baby.” Jonghyun said, voice still so gentle even when giving out orders. “You’ll get what you want if you behave.” 

 

Taemin tried his best to obey, to relax and let Jonghyun set the pace, because he knew the longer he dragged this out the more gratifying it would be when he was finally pushed over the edge. But before he could fully settle into their mattress, he was sucking in a huge breath as he felt Jonghyun begin to push the first finger in. Again, Jonghyun’s free hand was pressing him back down, only now realizing how tense his body had become from that one action. The feeling of being filled, albeit only a little, had Taemin whimpering against his gag, the teasing becoming unbearable. 

 

“Watching you take me in is always so breathtaking, baby.” Jonghyun’s voice was held back, as if what he said was literal. “Whether it’s my fingers when I prep you, or my cock stretching you open,” Taemin flinched when he felt Jonghyun’s thumb run across his bottom lip, not even realizing his free hand was near his face, “or your pretty mouth when I fill you up with my cock.”

 

Taemin wanted it so badly. He wanted to taste Jonghyun, feel the weight of him on his tongue, sliding past his lips, filling him with his cum. But all he had was a sphere of silicone keeping him open on one end and a second finger joining the first on the other. And he knew exactly what Jonghyun was trying to accomplish by talking dirty to him. He was trying to make Taemin need things he couldn’t have. And of course it worked sickingly well, as evidenced by the churning in the pit of his stomach, so good it almost hurt.

 

By the time the third finger was inside him Taemin was whining again, bucking up into nothing, craving any kind of friction. He could feel how painfully hard he was now, hot and leaking with need, Jonghyun’s fingers not providing nearly enough for him to reach where he wanted to be.

 

Even so, when Jonghyun pulled out, Taemin couldn’t help the disappointment that fell over him. He wanted to scream, to grab Jonghyun and take him back in, to beg him to make him cum early just this one time, but he couldn’t do any of them. The desperation mixed with the lack of control he had over the situation made him feel so vulnerable. So helpless and under Jonghyun’s command. 

 

And he loved it.

 

But most of all, he loved that Jonghyun loved it, too.

 

“You ready for what comes next?” Jonghyun asked, just to check in on him.

 

Something close to a smile pulled at Taemin’s cheeks. Even though he didn’t know what was about to happen, he was ready for it. He could handle whatever Jonghyun gave him.

 

And he nodded.


End file.
